mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Area Three
Area Three is the third area Luigi explores in Luigi's Mansion. This is the third explorable area in the game.The first area you can enter in Area Three is the Courtyard. Entering the Courtyard you can capture several ghosts, get a special item, and run into Toad. There are fourteen accessible areas in Area Three. Here there are seven capturable portrait ghosts, which two of them are optional. These ghosts are Biff Atlas, who is optional, Miss Petunia, Slim Bankshot, who is also optional, Nana, Henry and Orville, Madame Clairvoya and Boolossus, who is the area boss. Rooms Courtyard The Courtyard is the first accessible area in Area Three. Here Luigi encounters Flying Fish, Ceiling Surprises and Purple Bombers. When Luigi sucks them up with the Poltergust 3000 the lights will turn on. On the far right of the Courtyard, there is an old cabin. Inside the cabin is Toad. Toad tells Luigi to look at the botto m of the well. When you go down there you can peer into the Secret Altar, which is not reachable until Area Four. You can also knock on the birdhouse, which gives you an important item, Mario's Letter. The Courtyard is a long spread out area, but has many object inside of it. Many dead, crooked trees are scattered through the area. There is a statue that looks similar to a portrait ghost later encountered in the area, another statue similar to an angel, a birdhouse, the well, a cabin and a fountain surrounded by plants. Watering the plants will give you money and a heart. Rec Room The Rec Room is the second room you reach in Area Three, and in here is the first portrait ghost, who is optional, Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder. You have a choice to just walk through the room, or fight Biff for treasures. To defeat him you must hi t him with the punching bags three different times. After each hit, Biff swings his arms around angrily, which you must avoid. After Biff is hit the third time, he becomes vulnerable and can be sucked up. The Rec Room is filled with several different athletic equipment. There's a treadmill, three punching bags, and some dumbbells. There are also many other random equipment. To get a key that unlocks a door connecting Area Two with Area Three, Luigi must run on the treadmill. There is also a Speedy Spirit hiding in one of the fitness machines with the ladder on it. Tea Room The Tea Room is the first room in Area Three that is upstairs. When Luigi enters the Tea Room, dishes fly off the shelves at Luigi. To avoid damage you must suck them up. Two white Grabbing Ghost appear, which try to grab onto Luigi and hold him in place. After the ghosts are gone a treasure chest with the Ice Elemental Medal inside appears. Collecting this gives you power to use the Ice Elemental Ghost. The Tea Room has two tables on both sides, each containing four chairs. The windos are draped with red curtains and in the middle of the room is a crystal chandelier. On both sides are two large cabinets taking up the whole wall space. Astral Hall The Astral Hall is empty when you first enter. The doors lock so you must figure out what to do. Luigi must light the candles with the Fire Elemental Ghosts. A group of ghosts appear in the room and try to attack Luigi. You must suck them all up with your Poltergust 3000 for the lights to turn on and the doors to unlock. The Astral Hall's walls and floors are decorared in a black and white checker-board pattern. In the center of the room is a golden star inside of a circle. Dangling above it is a fancy chandelier. Surrounding it are four candelabras, and in both corners of the room are fancy gold-tinted cabinets. Observatory The Observatory is a room that connects to the Astral Hall. When you enter, Luigi can look through a telescope and see the moon. After that the walls fade away, revealing a semi-transparent glowing path. You can travel down the small path and suck up a Meteor Ghost and shoot it at the moon. By doing this you can receive Mario's Star. The Observatory has not a lot of furniture. The only objects are the telescope, a fancy gold-trimmed dresser with a globe on it and a chair. The wall seems to be carved with fancy patterns and designs. There are also several columns lining the walls. Washroom When you first enter the room, you can see the toilet tank that is above the toilet is leaking. Wh en Luigi examines it, a Water Elemental Ghost emerges from it. You can use this to defeat a Tempor Terror that appear seconds later. After defeating the ghost the lights turn on and a chest appears with money inside of it. The Washroom is a very small cramped room. Theres a sink with a mirror above it and next to that is a heater. On the other side of the room is the toilet with a painting above it. There's also a shelf with toilet paper on it, and a toiler paper roll next to the toilet. Bathroom The Bathroom is where you will find the second portrait ghost, Miss Petunia, the Bathing Beauty. First you must suck up Blue Twirlers. Also, in here you can find Water Elemental Ghosts. When you pull back the shower curtain, Miss Petunia will shoot hot water at you. To defeat her, you must suck up the Ice Elemental Ghost. You then must shoot her with the ice, making her vulnerable, and then you can suck her up. Sucking her up gets you the key to the Billiards Room. The Bathroom is a very small room. There is a shower-bath combination with a cabinent above it. To the right of the shower is a sink with a mirror. The room is mostly tiled on the floors and walls. Other than that, there is nothing else in the room. Billiards Room The Billiards Room is where you will find the third, and optional portrait ghost, Slim Bankshot, the Lonely Pool Shark. To defeat Slim, you must wait until he fires a shot on the pool table. When he does, billiard balls will fly off the table and bounce around the room. Luigi must suck up one of the billiard balls, and shoot it back out at Slim. Luigi must do this three times, making Slim vulnerable, After you suck him up, you can get several treasures. In the front of the room is a pool table with a mirror placed in front of it. This room is the only other room, the first being the Master Bedroom in Area One, to have a ceiling fan. There are also more games in the room besides the pool table, which are two chessboards and a dart board. Finally there are comfort items, like chairs, in the room. Projection Room The Projection Room is a room that connects to the Billiards Room. When you enter the room, everything appears normal. You must knock on the projection screen, causing Purple Grabbing Ghost to appear, but you can only see them in the screen. After Luigi sucks them up, he get's Mario's Glove. This room has a large white projection screen stretched across the front of it and on both sides of the screen are two violin case shaped speakers. On the right of the wall is a cabinet. Nana's Room Nana's Room is where you will find the fourth portrait ghost, Nana the Scarf Knitting Nanny. To defeat her, you must first knock over her table of yarn balls, making her angry. She levitates in her rocking chair, flying around the room. You must shoot her with the three yarn balls to expose her heart and suck her up. If Luigi misses, he must leave the room and try again. By defeating her, you get the key to the Twin's Room. This room has many assorted objects in it. The only source of light is a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. A rocking chair next to a spinning wheel, a bookshelf and a bowl of yarn on a table are on the left of the room. On the right of the room is a long coffee table along with a couch, a sewing machine and a tall cabinent with many items inside. The Twin's Room The Twin's Room is where you will find the fifth portrait ghosts, Henry and Orville, the Twin Brothers. To get into this room, you must receive the key, which you can get after defeating the portrait ghost in Nana's Room. To make the twins appear, you must spin the toy helipcopter on the ceiling. The twins say they want to play hide-and-seek, so you must wait outside for them to hide. When you re-enter both were hiding in one of five boxes. Blowing the box with the Poltergust 3000, causes the twins to shiver, giving away which box they're in. The twins get mad and ride in a toy car, and toy plane. You must suck up the vechicles, which makes the vulnerable. After that you can suck them up and receive Mario's Shoe. The Twin's Room is about the same size of the Nursery, containing childish toys. Theres a desk with a globe on it, several model cars and model helicopters around the room. There is also several stacks of books with two tennis rackets. In the corner are also a pair of bunk beds, with a Speedy Spirit hiding inside. Fortune Teller's Room The Fortune Teller's Room is first accessible in Area Two, but you need to revist it in this area. This room contains the sixth portrait ghost, Madame Clairvoya, the Freaky Fortune Teller. When you enter this room for the second time you must give the five Mario items you've found, Mario's Cap, Glove, Shoe, Star and Letter to Madame Clairvoya. She will then examine them and predict the furture of what is going to happen in the mansion. She mentions he isn't alive, but he isn't in the spirit world. She then says he is trapped in a painting by King Boo, and Mario is warning Luigi about him. She concludes saying the Boos are scared of the Poltergust 3000 and Bowser is somewhere in the mansion. After this Madame Clairvoya let's herself become vulnerable, so you can suck her up. The Fortune Teller's Room has four different candelabras, which two of them stand higher than the others. The other two rest on two mini dressers in the back of the room. There is also a high column where Luigi will get the Laundy Room key. In the middle of the room is Madame Clairvoya's exquisite decorated gold chair, along with her fancy table that holds her crystal ball. Safari Room The Safari Room is a room you enter on the way to the final boss fight of area three. This room can be entered with the key to t he Fortune Teller's Room. Luigi must use the Poltergust on the three mounted deer heads in the front of the room, causing two Blue Blazes to appear. After they're defeated two more appear, and after they are defeated, two Garbage Can Ghosts appear. The Safari Room has three animal skin rugs on the floor. There are also two shelves of boxes under the deer heads, as well as a chair on the east wall. Next to the chair is a box. If you use the Game Boy Horror SP, you can see a mirror behind you, and using the Game Boy Horror on the mirror, you can teleport back to the Foyer in Area One. Balcony The Balcony can only be accessed once Luigi has sucked up twenty Boos. This is the located of the seventh portrait ghost, and the area boss, Boolossus, the Jumbo Ghost. Boolossus is made up of fifteen normal Boos, to create a giant Boo. When Luigi goes onto the balcony, fifteen Boos surround Luigi, and then merge into Boolossus. Boolossus will try to body slam Luigi, so Luigi must lead Boolossus over to one of the two unicorn ice sculptures. Boolossus will pop and explode into the fifteen different Boos. Luigi must suck up the Ice Elemental Ghost and freeze the Boos. Luigi must suck up as many Boos as he can, before they form into Boolossus. Boolossus will now be faster because he has less Boos. Eventually all the Boos will be sucked up and Boolossus will be defeated, giving Luigi the key to Area Four. The Balcony is a large open area on the third floor of the mansion, on the back of it. There are several plants and benches, alogn with two ice unicorn statues. Many lanterns line the outside of the Balcony as well. de:Bereich 3 Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion Category:Locations